Twins of Fate
by ReaderPanda09
Summary: The guardians find a mysterious photograph in Seiyo Academy. What could it mean? Read more to find out! Rated T, TADAMU is the main cp. Don't judge me Amuto fanatics! Yairi, Kutau, Rimahiko included R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Twins of Fate-Chapter one

****Reader Panda: HIII everyone! I******'******m just a panda here with my very first fan-fic for Shugo Chara! Meet the cast of this newest Shugo Chara show!****

****Amu: Hi Pandi! Glad to meet cha!****

****Yaya: (Tweaks panda******'******s left ear) Amu-chi...her ears are soooo soft!****

****Amu: (tweaks panda******'******s right ear) Yeah you******'******re right******…******they are sooo soothing******…**

****Nagihiko: What are you two doing?****

****Rima: Mal-treating animals.****

****Everyone: RIMA!****

****Rima: Sorry(not:p)****

****RP (Reader Panda): (abruptly turns) Everybody ready?****

**__**The Shugo Chara cast prepare themselves for shooting act 1, changing costumes, preparing sets, etc.**__**

****RP: (Suddenly pulls out cut board and loudspeaker out of nowhere) Alright then everyone, let******'******s go!****

****Everyone: OH!****

****Side note: This fan-fic is set two years after the anime ends (in my opinion, third season was the worst season EVER), and the original guardians have moved on to middle school. Kairi returns, and I made a few tweaks by removing Rikka******…******from the plot. (It was neccessary, will explain in A/N) Now, Enjoy!****

****Chapter one: Who is She?****

"Sorry I'm late everyone!" Amu panted as she weezed for breath after running all the way to her old elementary's gates, where old and new guardians are waiting patiently for her. Hikaru was absent because he claimed his grandpa wanted him to "sort out business matters".

"That…that is quite alright!" Kairi squealed. His voice always gets a bit high-pitched whenever he is around the pink-haired girl.

"You were only late for about five minutes." Tadase looked at his watch and added, flashing one of his bright smiles at her. Amu felt slightly dazzled at the smile.

"Yay! Amu's improving!" Ran took out her pompoms and started doing her cheerleading practices.

"I bet Amu got up sooo early, Amu didn't even have time to brush her hair yet." Miki added sarcastically. She couldn't bear it whenever her master doesn't take the time to arrange her hairstyle.

"I heard that!"

"Come now, let's go inside." Nagihiko, always the peace maker, cut in over chara and girl's squabbling.

"Or you guys won't have time for the snacks and Yaya will eat them all!" Yaya added.

"Agreed!" Pipi concurred with her master.

The basement was a complete mess. Files were piled everywhere, hurriedly shuffled into boxes, and the lucky few that managed to remain of the shelves were also a mess. Suu covered her eyes in horror, Ksuksu giggled at all the mess, Kiseki cringed, and even Pipi looked embarrassed.

…Wait, embarrassed?

Kairi shook his head exasperatedly, and Yaya only managed to smile in apology. "Yaya tried to clean out the basement, and as you can see, it's not exactly an equation for cleanliness." Yaya explained.

"Even Tsukasa got a bit unnerved." Pipi said.

"That's okay, we can help with that." And just like that, Amu had gotten down to her hands and knees and started to arrange the papers in alphabetical order. Jeez, even SHE was upset, and everybody—especially her charas—knew that she was not the neatest individual.

"I'll help you." Without another word, Tadase bent down, and as he was gathering a stack of papers, his long, slender fingers "accidentally" brushed Amu's fingers. Amu felt an electric thrill run down her spine, and as she turned to face him, he was actually smiling at her! Amu felt her face began to heat up and turn a bright pink, and she turned away from Tadase.

"Ohhh!" Somehow Yaya and Rima had produced a bowl of popcorn and was sharing it among themselves, eating and looking at this obvious flirting attempt from Tadase. Steam began to blow off Amu's face, while Tadase blushed almost imperceptibly. Why did he do that? For some reason he couldn't seem to resist attempts like these around Amu.

Kiseki coughed loudly, trying to preserve his master's dignity. "Now, peasants, clean out this ungodly mess!" He ordered.

"Why couldn't you help also?" Came the chorus of mutters from the chara ensemble.

"Because I am the king!"

"Oh no you are not, you're going to help me clean…" came the unearthly whisper. Sweat dripping down his forehead, Kiseki turned around, and saw Suu with demon eyes and tiny duster in hand, glaring at the offender. Kiseki gave in almost at once.

The guardians started to work in pairs: Nagihiko and Rima worked arranging the shelves, Yaya and Kairi sorted the papers, with Tadase and Amu in charge of the decorations and other small items littered around the basement. The charas helped everybody, with Suu working in a frenzy: cleaning the shelves, dusting the drawers, barking orders at Kiseki, who always wanted to sneak off. Rhythm was trying to rap while he worked, Ran cheered, Miki was mortified at the layout (" This place needs art!") . And the work went fast.

Rima bent down to reach for a stack of papers, and struggled to put them on to the top shelf. Oh dear. She couldn't quite reach it yet. She stood on tip toes, straining to AT LEAST put the papers there. Maybe she could drag a chair down from the garden. But that would be too far, and…

"Need a hand?" Said a voice behind her. It was so close she could sense his warm breath. Nagihiko reached for the papers, and put it on the top shelf while leaning over her. "Na…Nagihiko!" Rima managed to squeal as the boy seemed to tower over her. "Sorry." he grinned while he moved away.

"Yeah right!" Rima shouted behind him. Ksuksu observed, "Rima, your ears are red!" Rima piled her blond hair over her ears and snapped, "I…I'm perfectly fine!"

Yaya claimed she was serving out refreshments, but in reality she was just eating. Kairi worked silently. Association of Maths and Sciences, Appendix B…when a voice jumped out of nowhere:

"KAIRIII KUNNNNN DO YOU WANT COOKIESSS?" Yaya screamed.

Kairi's papers fell to the floor as he jumped, his glasses nearly falling off the bridge of his nose. "Ahh, I'm ff-fine!" he sputtered. "Kairi, keep your inner peace." His chara, Musashi observed.

"T-thank you Musashi." Kairi stuttered, still recovering from the shock. Yaya grinned apologetically. "Sorry Kairi kun."

Tadase and Amu worked together, occasionally with curious remarks from Amu about certain delicate instruments. Tadase reflected on his former behavior, reprimanding himself on his rashness. How could he surprise Amu like that? On the other hand, her fingers were really soft and delicate, and he was unsure whether he should refrain from doing that again or succumb to the desire of kissing her hand. His emotions for her had grown everyday, but she seemed unresponsive. Each second he spent with her was both agony and pleasure. Two years passed since he kissed her on the cheek, and their relationship didn't change one bit: friends, but with something more intimate mixed in between…and he was desperate for something to change that.

Meanwhile Amu was busying employed in studying Tadase's face from the side. He had matured since his years as king chair: his face seemed more masculine instead of the more delicate features he had, it seemed, only a few months ago. That stubborn strand of hair dangling from his forehead was unchanged though, but his form had grown more broad, and was that peach fuzz she noticed along the side of his chin? Somehow her ears had turned hot at the thought. Two years ago, when he kissed her, she was unsure of what she felt: she was giddy, yes, but HIS leaving had softened the excitement of the moment. Now, after two years, she wasn't sure of how she felt for Tadase still: he was no longer ONLY the prince she adored, he was somebody special to her, and someone who swore to always be with her. but on the other hand, nothing had changed with them…and she was unsure if she wanted Tadase to go further than that.

"Watch out Amu-chan!"

A sharp warning from the boy who occupied her thoughts startled her, and her right index finger felt a sharp pain as it was cut on something.

"Ow!" Amu winced, and a few droplets of blood began to ooze from the cut. Quickly, Tadase took out his handkerchief and wrapped it around her finger, a genuinely concerned look on his face.

"Are you alright, Amu chan?" He asked.

Somehow she could only focus on his face. His red eyes brimmed over with worry, and she wondered why he looked so cute with that concerned expression. She shook her head and tried to focus while giving Tadase a re-assuring smile.

"I'm alright. And thank you for the handkerchief, Tadase-kun." Amu finally replied. Her heart was pulsing quickly, and heat began to rise from the tips of her ears to her neck. Tadase was so close…she could feel his gentle breathing on her face.

Tadase was genuinely unconvinced by that answer. Why had her face turned the color of her hair? "Really, Amu chan? You seem a bit unwell." And he put his hand on her forehead to check her temperature. Suddenly, he realized what he was doing, and he retracted his hand back quickly, just in time to see Amu's face literally turn into a tomato, steam whistling.

The others, attracted by the commotion, gathered over to see both Tadase and Amu's faces red, not looking at each other. Suu flew over to check on Amu, Kiseki checked on Tadase, while Rhythm, curious, flew inside the box to check what had cut Amu, then shouted, "Guys, y'all need to come and see this!"

Inside was a photo frame, and it was the edges peeking out that cut Amu. With some difficulty, the charas lifted the photo frame, and gently set it down on the floor. Everyone gathered to see the picture.

Her brown hair, which shifted into an ombre gold at the ends, was tossed casually over her shoulder, and a french braid crossed the top of her head. She was standing at the front gate of the academy, laughing into the camera. Strangely enough, something about the way the girl stood or the way she laughed—just perfectly elegant but so bright—reminded Amu of Nadeshiko. But just as she was reminiscing about her old friend, something about the girl's clothing caught her eye—which caught everyone's eye— and they gasped.

The girl was wearing a guardian's cape.

—

****RP: And******…******Cut! Good job everyone, go and rest now.****

****Amu: But who IS she?****

****RP: That******'******s the point! You aren******'******t supposed to know! It creates more suspense for both the audience and you guys.****

****Rima: But how are we supposed to recite the script if you don******'******t give it to us******…**

****RP: Oh S******—******. Sorry guys. I******'******ll go print them out. (Runs away before anyone can smack her head)****

****Tadase: Amu chan can you come here? I need to talk to you about the script!****

**__**Amu walks over)**__**

****Amu: Hey Tadase kun, what******'******s up about the******—******-Mmmh!****

****(Tadase kisses Amu******—******-ON THE LIPS!)****

****Panda: (Runs back to find Amu and Tadase kissing passionately) WHAT ARE U GUYS DOING! UR NOT SUPPOSED TO DO THAT YET!****

****Tadase: (shrugs) Sorry, my sugar need is a bit low. Did I mention I had a sweet-tooth?****

****Nagihiko and Kukai: (whisper to Tadase) when did you get so good at flirting?****

****Tadase: (blushing) I saw it from a manga******…**

****Both boys: HUH?!****

****Amu: Tadase kun******…******(faints from pure happiness)****

****A/N: Thank you all for reading this chapter! I will try to update regularly, since this is my first fanfiction, and lately I will be reaally busy, and am using night time to write this. I thought of this story a long time ago, and I wanted to write this idea down. So it's an experiment really, but I will really put my effort inside.****

****Don******'******t worry, Ikuto and Hikaru will appear soon, and so will the main OCs. Though it depends on my speed of writing******…I chose to delete Rikka because I cannot find a role for her, and because her personality setting is really annoying. She would have been Mary Sue...except she isn't the main character.**

****Also, this IS a Tadamu, just to give you a heads up about it, so******…******I******'******m sorry Amuto fans, but I******'******m a Tadamu through and through. It will be more decisively Tadamu later on, but in the first few chapters...I could change the setting, just sayin'...****

****R&R please. Am a new writer. so didn******'******t really know how to write fan fiction yet (only thing I******'******ve done is essays), and please tell me how to improve. I am all ears.****

****Thank you all once more :3 and tune in to see the next episode******…******hopefully next week!****


	2. Chapter 2: Ikuto

**Twins of Fate—-Chapter two: Ikuto**

**RP: Hi everyone! Welcome to the second episode of this fanfic! Thank you for sticking with me!**  
_**(The Shugo Chara cast are grabbing cookies and basically any snack they can get on their hands, Yaya especially.)**_  
**RP: Excuse me everyone are you listening!? We have a new, no, two new members on set!**  
**Amu: Oooh…that's wonderful! What do you say, Tadase-kun?**  
**Tadase: Anything you say, Amu-chan.**  
**Rima: You've been sticking to each other like you were glued together FOR NEARLY A WEEK!**  
**Nagihiko: Calm down Rima. Besides, you need to watch your stuff…(quickly grabs Rima's manga book)**  
**Rima: HEY GIVE ME THAT!**  
**Nagihiko: Hmm is this the newest issue? Oh jeez…I didn't know you liked Korean manga.**  
**Rima: They're good, okay! FUJISAKI NAGIHIKO! I swear, if you flip one more page, I. WILL. KILL. YOU!**  
**Yaya: I'm watching!**  
**Kairi: Um…Yuiki-san, I think it's best if you not watch that (nervously glances as Rima starts to gain hellfire)**  
**Yaya: Who cares, it's interesting!**  
**Kairi: Uhh…everything relating to Shugo Chara does not belong to the director of this fan-made show except for her OCs! Yuiki-san, watch out!**  
**Yaya: Yay! It's the end of the world! (watches Rima as asteroids start to be directed by her towards Nagihiko)RP: Fine. START FILMING!**  
**Everyone: AAAAHHHHHH!**

**(Author's gibberish before starting: Wow, never thought I'd make it to the next episode!Anyways, I have good news: one of your favorite characters is returning! I tried to tell the cast, but they wouldn't listen…well, enjoy!**

* * *

Amu sighed as she walked down the way back home. Her charas looked equally puzzled, and none of them spoke a thing as they thought of the things that happened.

The photo of the former guardian had thrown them off track: no one had seen that photo before, and Tadase swears that even HE hadn't seen her before: he was the oldest guardian among them, after all (Nagihiko seemed gloomy after that statement for some reason), and they agreed to leave the matter till the next day.

As she walked, she was so engrossed in thinking about the photo that she nearly bumped into a tree; but as she walked past the tree suddenly spoke in an irritated voice, "I can't believe you didn't recognize me."

Amu whirled around. Was she having hallucinations? Did a tree just talk to her? As she was doubting her own sanity, a light figure jumped down from the tree, landing with nigh' a sound.

He was wearing a black sweatshirt and tight black jeans. His hair was midnight blue, and the cat ears that twitched slightly would easily have people mistake him for a coser—-if he was wearing a maid uniform or a cat outfit. Without thinking, Amu raced to embrace him as her brain finally recognized the person—  
"IKUTO!" Amu exclaimed in surprise, hugging him tightly. Ikuto looked surprised at the hug, but gently patted her hair as she released him.

"Where have you been? I missed you!" Amu demanded. Then a thought came, "Have you, found your…"

Ikuto cut her off before she can finish, "I've been busy with the orchestra, so there isn't much time for me. Besides, I missed you…" Ikuto ruffled her pink hair, which had grown longer and that she tied into a sleek ponytail with an intricate braid inside.

"Hey don't touch my hair!" Amu yelled, protecting her hair from Ikuto's attack. "I spent half an hour trying to follow the hair tutorial!"

"It's only half an hour." Ikuto observed, chuckling.

He studied the girl carefully. She had grown taller, that was true, and the childish features are more mature now. Man, time has passed. He wondered where that serious girl had been. It seemed she had disappeared. Ikuto wanted to make a serious remark, but what came out was, "Your chest is not as flat now."

Amu's face quickly turned the shade of a tomato.

Meanwhile Yoru was busy clapping with all of the charas, though he seemed a bit hesitant when radiant Dia came forth to hug him. Seeing Amu, he winked at Ikuto. "Yo!" he said cheerfully.

Snapping out of her state, Amu stammered, "I…uh, that's right! You've got to meet the others! They have no idea you are back!"

Ikuto shrugged. She is as dumb as he remembered, though. "I don't care. You make the call."

Amu suddenly thought of an important question. "Wait…why did you come back? I thought you weren't going to come back for, what, ages?"  
Ikuto fished in his pocket for something, then pulled it out. It was a battered envelope with something inside. He gestured at the envelope. "This."

Amu frowned. "What's so special about the envelope?"  
"I'll show you when we meet up with the others. Come on, show me a place where we can eat some decent ramen and tempura. Yoru's been dying for it for months." Ikuto said deliberately.

Amu sensed that Ikuto was avoiding the topic, but didn't discuss further. She knew that Ikuto didn't want to press further—but he DID want to eat ramen. "Utau told me this awesome new place. She claims that the ramen was better than ANYTHING she's eaten. C'mon!"

When they arrived at the destination (Mama Nozomi's, it was called) they found two squabbling figures and three shouting charas. The humans were obviously a couple, with the girl wearing her platinum blonde hair in two iconic ponytails, shooting laser eyes at the boy, who was frantically making gestures.

"Ob boy." Amu sighed. She was hoping they wouldn't be THE couple that she knew.

As they came closer, they could see that two of the charas obviously belonged to the girl. The two were obviously devil and angel, while the boy's chara, which looked like a soccer player, was severely outmatched.

"There's no avoiding it now." Amu thought.

As the couple argued, the nearby people eating ramen were all staring. Many whispers were caught, including a few discreet photos sent off to the void of the Internet.

"Papa Mark's is better!" "Bullshit, that one's opened by a foreigner!" "Just because he's American born doesn't mean he makes worse ramen!"

As the couples' heads slowly turned towards Amu and Ikuto, Ikuto did the most unbelievable thing: he smiled and waved at the girl.

"Hey." he said casually, as if they had just met two days ago.

The international superstar, Hoshina Utau, stared in disbelief as her brain slowly registered what's going on. Firstly, she was having the usual argument with her dumbass boyfriend, Kukai, who was a whopping TWO years younger, and who insisted that fake shop in the alley was better than this treasure; second, her brother, who had gone to Europe for two years, was inside this very shop and greeted her as if it was nothing in the world. The public could wait later about their #Thisjustgotreals; She needed a moment to recognize the situation. What she did was—-

"I-K-U-T-O!" Utau screamed in a high-pitched soprano, running towards her brother Naruto-style (A/N: Care to correct me all you want, Naruto/Area 51 fanatics, but I just call it THAT!) , completely ignoring her boyfriend, who was staring in disbelief at the person who's been MIA for two years. That was the last thing Amu remembered before being nearly knocked out by a wave of enthusiasm from Utau. Her charas looked at each other and shrugged.

"Considering this to be Utau, this is perfectly normal." Dia said, looking worriedly at her master. "Will Amu be okay?"

"Well she went from a character in Anime to a sketch made by a two-year-old last time Utau was so enthusiastic (A/N: I'm not completely sure which episode this is, but I clearly remember Utau kissing Ikuto then!), considering the circumstances now, probably yeah." Miki mused.

"Um, guys…" Suu glanced nervously at the others, whose faces were covered by their phones. Except for a few who were slowly dialing 911.

"No worries." Ikuto picked up Amu and slung her across his shoulders, being that she was still swooning from shock, and gestured to Kukai. "You, Have you got the common sense to carry your girlfriend?"

"Oh…yeah!" still in shock, Kukai picked Utau up, bridal style, and the charas hurried out of the shop.

* * *

**RP: And Cut! Great job as usual, everyone.**  
**(Utau started digging her claws into Kukai)**  
**Utau: Let…me…off! You idiot!**  
**Kukai: OOWWWWW! NO! You're still in shock! Let me carry you!**  
**Utau: No!**  
**Ikuto: (snicker) This just got interesting. (Quickly throws lifeless Amu puppet he's been carrying into the trash can) And we…will…talk…later. (shoots dagger eyes at Kukai, who's sweating all over)**  
**RP: Jeez, you Tsukiomi siblings are a handful! (sigh, hears Ikuto calling out) What?**  
**Ikuto: Where's the real Amu?**  
**RP: She's frozen! (Looks over at the frozen statue of Hinamori Amu) Think she'll thaw in…1 hour!**  
**Tadase: Ikuto-niisan! You're…back!**  
**Ikuto: Aren't you happy?**  
**Tadase: (stammers) Umm…of course I am! Great to see you!**  
**Ikuto: Nice to see you all grown up, kiddo.**

**(Ikuto walks away)**

**Tadase: Why does life have to be so hard, Kiseki?**  
**Kiseki: calm down, you'll have enough time for her to like you. Just ignore the fact that Hinamori Amu and that cat spent the majority of the 2nd Anime season sleeping in the same room.  
Tadase: You're...not exactly encouraging.  
Kiseki: Thank you.**

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! I know I said I would update last week, but things got carried away with finals and shit…also if you noticed the usage of swearwords here, it's because I got away with myself about Utau: I just thought she would be the kind to curse smartly(especially when it comes to ramen)**  
**Okay, okay, stop screaming at me for the short chapter. Here's compensation: be on the lookout for a short story by me on Sunday, January 19th, 6AM approximately, Eastern US time. Is this enough?**

**RP: C'mon, Yaya! Your turn!**  
**Yaya: (in adorable voice): Read & Review everyone!**


End file.
